The Strong Bond
by katreenaforever
Summary: It was A fine day till' Sakura was training with Tsunade and accidentally activated her Kekkei Genkai - Time travelling and accidentally enters the time of 19-20 years ago
1. What On Earth Just Happened

**THE STRONG BOND**

It was A fine day till' Sakura was training with Tsunade and accidentally activated her Kekkei Genkai - Time travelling and accidentally enters the time of 19-20 years ago

* * *

A/N :Hello There! This is Katreenaforever speaking. This is my First story, so i would appreciate your reviews and everything..Thank You

* * *

"One more time" Sighed Tsunade as she was teaching Sakura A new Jutsu..she was perfectly coping up with the technique just in a few hours.

Yes, Sakura Was now 19 years old. she had made it in the ANBU and is the chief of the medial department. She was no longer a Cry baby, but now a strong,skilled and fierce woman (I mean..she trained with Tsunade right?). Sakura's body was now Curvy and well develped. Her hair was no longer short but wavy long whoch reached until the hips. Her hair was tied into a loose pony tail just like Tsunades.

It wasn't long after until Naruto and Her earned the Sanin Tittle. Infact, Naruto Grew alot stronger in the years. Naruto managed to end the whole 4th shinobi war. No longer was he a person every one called the "Demon Fox child" or the Demon itself, but a person all the younger kids look up to and all the others respected. The most shoking point was when him and the Nine-tails(Kurama) Got along and were best buddy's

Suprisingly because of him, Everyone started respecting the Jinchuriki's and not making them outcasts.

"Yes My Lady" replied Sakura and Tried the Jutsu again..

"AGAIN!" Tsunade Commanded making Sakura groan.

'okay..' Sakura Thought 'This is the last time I should do it' and tried it once more...

**SPLASH! CRASH! WHOOSH!**

"Sakura, that was good..-**SAKURA? SAKURA? WHERE ARE YOU?**" Tsunade Panicked as there was no trace or sign of Sakura

Finally Tsunade went to her office and summoned for the ninjas

==About An Hour Later==

"I need you to look for Sakura Haruno. I was training with her on some Jutsu, and at her last try a puff of smoke came and suddenly she was gone. The Team leader is Shikamaru, understand?"

"HAI!(YES)" Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Neji,Naruto,Shikamaru,Choji ,Ino,Lee,Ten Ten and the rest of the ninjas replied and scattered out to find Sakura.

as they left the Hokages Office Shikamaru sighed and complained in his head

Hours past and past and they were practically searching EVERYWHERE in the Village but there was no sign of her..

**_===Mean while with Sakura===_**

"Unghh" Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes slightly.. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes slightly as she opened it.

She looked up to see 3 curious Kids looking at her arunf the age of 13.. one boy was with silver hair, the other boy had googles and the girl had purple marks on her cheeks.

'Speaking of Silver hair'..Sakura thought and squinted her eyes at the young lad

"...Ka-Kakashi sensei?"

The young boy was shocked but kept a blank face "Howd you know my name?" he said coldly with his blazing eyes of his..it was ALMOST like Sasuke Uchiha's glare

then Sakura heard a mocking laugh from that google eyed boy "hahaha Sensei? maybe she called you that because your hair tells everything! HAHAHA"

"Shut up Dobe, its Silver not Grey" Kakashi spat and glared at him again

"Oooh im scared..please forive me Kakashi sensei..-Not! HAHAHA" then the girl with purple marks on her sheeks stepped infront of them to stop it

'they remind me so much about when me, Naruto and Sasuke were in Team 7..' Sakura smiled 'I'm glad Sasuke turned away from his wrong deeds'

Sasuke wen't back to Konoha. Reason? well in the 4th Shinhobi war, after Itachi who was re-animated he told Sasuke the truth and asked him to protect Konoha instead of Invading it.  
Well, things never changed though. Sasuke and Naruto were back to their own selfs Bickering and childishly fighting (Hard to believe right?)

"Thats enough Obito and Kakashi." A deep voice appeared as he stepped out of the shadow.

He had the same Yellow lock of hair Naruto had except the fact his hair was a little longer and less also had Aquatic Blue eyes.  
As he looked at Sakura, His Blue eyes penetrated deep into her eyes making Sakura turn away and blush a little

"And who are you suppose to be, Miss?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."


	2. Tsunade's Apprentice Insane Strength

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Hmm, So its Sakura Haruno hm?" Minato asked '..Pretty name..'

"Hai(Yes)" Sakura replied briefly.

The Blonde smiled kindly to her. it looked exactly like Naruto's smile ..minus the whiskers though.

She looked around the place to find herself in the forest but continued, "I'm from the ANBU. chief of the medical departement. I also have the Tittle Sannin along with the two of my friends."

Minato eyed her suspiciously "I know you're a Leaf ninja from Konoha but I never heard about you in ANBU"

Kakashi snorted, "heh. probably just all fake to impress our sensei" he whispered to Obito and Rin, "You know this happened countless of times right? I mean, it's like a daily basis whenever we go out for missions."  
"You won't know unless you find out. perhaps if she is a Medical ninja, she could teach me and train me" Rin whispered back while Obito agreed with Rin

'Kakashi-sensei..who knew you'd sound so much like the Uchiha when he was younger.' Sakura rolled her eyes "Excuse me but i AM the chief. Look" Sakura said and snatched her ID out of her pocket to show it to Minato and Kakashi. Indeed, she wasnt lying.

Kakashi snorted back and made telepathic sign to Obito and Rin 'Hide in that tree' . The two understood and made an excuse. Trust me, it was a horrible one.

"Then do you mind telling us how did you get here?" Minato asked seriously ignoring his students with those blue eyes pirceing again

"So it went like this.." Sakura started, "I was training with Tsunade..she was teaching me some kind of special Jutsu, I got exhausted after using to much chakra,then in my final push or try, I fainted and woke up with your students watching me.."

"sure" She replied

"Lady Tsunade was our 5th Hokage" Sakura said, "I became her apprentice. she trained me..I was in team 7- or in team Kakashi. I don't know why am I seeing Kakashi sensei as a child, but I think I travelled to the past." Sakura took a deep breathe after explaining and stared and Minato

"I don't know whether you speak of the truth or not, but I will take you to the 3rd Hokage. He might solve your case." The Blondy replied

"Arigato Minato-sama" Sakura said and bowed down 90 Degrees. after that, she looked up to see Minatos face which was kind of red..

"No problem..I'm G-glad T-to help" Minato stuttered

"..Hey..Isn't this the first time we heard Senei stutter?" Obito whispered

Kakashi and Rin nodded "True . It was the first time."

Then suddenly, the trio watched The pink haired kunoichi jump and punched one tree with her fists. and guess who popped out?

Yes. It was no other than one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

The sannin looked up to The furious pink haired Kunoichi and stuttered "..Well y-you s-see m-miss..I-I am on my mission T-to d-do some re-research-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura shouted

PANG! BOOM! ..Jiraiya was beaten..very badly. Just the same like how Tsunade beats the crap out of him.

Minato's eyes were wide as an owl '..Definately Tsunade's apprentice' he shuddered

"..." there was silence until Obito broke the silence

"...That is one insane strength" he whispered..

"It just proves that she IS Tsunade-sama's apprentice." Rin said happily "I can ask her to train me and the results would be just like if I was under the training of Tsunade-sama"

Jiraiya, on the other hand who was badly beaten, looked up at the furious Kunoichi and cried out "Nooo! another Tsunade but a pink haired one! Minato! Don't stand there! Help me!" and started running around the forest like a maniac.


	3. Naruto's Squad: Retrieve The Scrolls!

**A/N:I KNOW, I KNOW.** I haven't updated for so long. my bad.I had writers block..can't blame me! i'm trying to write some unique. so anyways, continue reading. hopefully the next chapter would be finished!~

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own Naruto.

* * *

"..Are you done yet Jiraiya?" The 3rd(Sandaime) hokage- Hiruzen said as he cleared his throat.

Just after Sakura was done chasing him and giving him two dark,black eyes Minato sent them to the Hokage's Office with his 'Flying God Thunder Technique', and just right after Jiraiya received an Ice pack , he began complaining about the Pink haired kunoichi standing next to him as the future Tsunade with the bad temper and Insane strength.

"Yes..Hokage-sama" Jiraiya said slowly pouting as if no one even paid attention to him.

"anyways, back to the main topic." Hiruzen cleared his throat again and faced Sakura, "So you are from the Future. Your Kekkei Genkai is travelling through time."

"hai(yes)"

"And while you were training with the 5th Hokage, who is Tsunade, You accidentally discovered your Kekkei Genkai which brought you in this time line."

"Hai(yes)" Sakura replied curtly again with respect

the Hokage sighed,"This is a big problem.." while continuing,"you might be able to change the future.."

"Hokage-sama, Is there any way I can go back to my time?" The pink haired kunoichi asked , worried to death. Hell much more than that. who knows by Naruto is probably freaking out by now.

little did Sakura know that Naruto was freaking out FAR WORSE than what she imagined.

**_While in the present time.._**

"YAH! GRANDMA -CHAN! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THAT FACT SAKURA IS GONE!" Naruto came storming in her office like a Roaring lion.  
Tsunade looked at Naruto, then sighed giving up from hiding the truth from him "I guess I have no other choice. Now that you're here, I can't possibly hide it.."

"well then..? can I go look for her?"

"Yes. I'm currently assigning you with you team to retrieve a certain scroll." Tsunade said and faced Naruto seriously.  
Naruto looked to the Godaime Hokage confused "Why a scroll? I thought you said I had to look for **SAKURA** not a **SCROLL**."

"Yes, that's true. but that scroll will lead you to Sakura." Tsunade continued, "You see, I searched in the library regarding Sakura's last name: Haruno. It was said to be one of the most powerful legendary clans. It was even stronger than the Uzumaki,Senju and Uchiha clan."

"What made the Haruno clan so special and powerful?" asked Naruto, clearly interested.

"There wasn't plenty written about the Haruno clan, but from what I know, they have a Kekkei Genkai. it is called '**_Jikku'-Time space_**. The Haruno clan could travel through any timeline. Present, Past, and Future. " Tsunade replied.

"So you're saying, That Sakura accidentally activated her Kekkei Genkai and traveled to that past?"

"Yes. but I'm not sure on which timeline she entered. either past or future. That's why i'm assigning two teams to collect scrolls from the east and west border of the land of Fire. These scrolls can take us back in time through a portal. And through that, we can bring Sakura back."

"Oh I get it.." Naruto said with an expression as if he totally understood. "So whose in my team?"

"Bring them in." Tsunade told Shizune. as Shizune brought them in, Naruto looked Horrified and shocked "TEME AND SHIKAMARU?"  
Sasuke scoffed "Shut up Dobe. It's like I wanted to be here anyways. And how come Shikamaru doesn't have any nick name?"

"Enough, you two. don't start a commotion right now." Tsunade ordered scarily causing Sasuke and Naruto to shudder and cower in fear.  
"So you three will go to the Eastern border if the Land of fire. as you know how big the Land of fire is, it would probably take a month for you retrieve the scroll."

"A MONTH?I CAN"T PUT UP WITH THIS GUY FOR. .MONTH." Naruto whined like is old self

"Naruto, this is also a good opportunity for you and Sasuke to get along." Tsunade said

"But.." Naruto tried to reason out, but stopped as he saw Tsunade's scary look that could lead him to one step towards his funeral. "Fine.." Naruto gave up.

"okay, so you three will start leaving tomorrow at dawn. Shikamaru, I'l put you in charge. Dismissed."

"Hai!" the trio said and left.


End file.
